


Order

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [5]
Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接到那通電話的人是Tom Hagen。當時他在廚房裡，Mama Corleone在他身旁，正忙著為她即將抵達的女兒準備簡單的餐點。（字數：約2,000）</p>
<p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 15 - order
> 
> written for 三裂葉

 

接到那通電話的人是Tom Hagen。

當時他在廚房裡，Mama Corleone在他身旁，正忙著為她即將抵達的女兒準備簡單的餐點。

那個當下他是震驚的。腦袋一片空白，耳朵深處傳來足以壓過電話另一端的人聲以及通訊雜音的嗡鳴聲。他茫然抬起眼，看到Mama Corleone忙碌但有條不紊的動作，那是數十年來下廚經驗累積的成果，爐上的其中一個鍋子正在煮咖啡，另一個鍋子正在燉番茄醬，而她回過身從櫥櫃裡取出硬麵包，切片之後擺上餐桌。

她渾然不知那通電話帶來的是她的兒子的死訊。

震驚，沒錯，但對他們這些經常與死亡為伍的人而言，這不是什麼陌生的事——只是這一次，死亡降臨在Corleone家，Sonny，Don的長子，Tom的兄弟。

「通知Clemenza儘快過來。」在電話裡，Tom冷靜地吩咐道，甚至連他都略感差異，自己竟然還能擠出如此鎮靜的聲音。

掛上電話，他從容離開廚房，步入會議室，坐進他在角落的位置，開始劇烈顫抖。

不久之前，Sonny怒吼著「那個狗娘養的」，然後怒氣沖沖衝出屋外。Tom趕出去的時候，Sonny正打算開著車進城。倘若那時Tom打定主意要阻止Sonny離開，以防他在盛怒之下做出某些蠢事——例如在眾目睽睽之下殺死虐待他親愛的小妹的妹夫——是否就能避免這個悲劇發生？

然而，那個時候，Tom做出的判斷是讓Sonny開車離開長堤的宅邸。他認識Sonny大半輩子，很清楚他的脾氣。Sonny有莽撞、暴躁和殘酷的一面，但他同時也有保護自己不受壞脾氣造成重大傷害的能力。如果Sonny就只是個受到自己衝動和暴力控制的人，Don不可能把這個兒子帶在身邊讓他見習「家族事業」。因此，Tom認為讓Sonny坐上駕駛座有助於他恢復理智，所以他沒有攔阻Sonny離開，而只是派遣兩名保鑣開車跟在後面。

為何當時他不阻止Sonny？Tom放在膝蓋上的雙手緊緊交握著，指關節泛白，手指幾乎掐進另一隻手的手背。

他做了錯誤的判斷。

然而，話說回來，就算Tom真要阻止Sonny，他又能攔得住Sonny嗎？

或許不能。

在他們和五家族開戰之後，Sonny主導了一連串無意義的血腥屠殺。Tom反對，因為這會危害到Corleone家族的利益，但Sonny始終不顧身為顧問的他抱持的反對意見。（有幾次，Tom忍不住想到，如果Michael還在這裡而不是流亡到西西里，那些話由Michael說出口，Sonny是否就會採納？）

那句話從來不曾消失。 _他畢竟不是西西里人_ ，他們是這樣說的，就算過去二十多年來他生活在這個家庭裡，被視為Don Corleone的兒子，而且Don對他的信任足以將顧問的職位交給他，但家族裡的人依舊未能完全相信他。他們不會質疑Don做的決定，他們只會說，愛爾蘭裔的顧問或許可以撐過和平的期間，但現在是戰時，他們需要的是西西里的顧問。

過去，Tom並不是真正在意那句話。他比誰都清楚，在這個以血緣和家族為中心運作的世界裡，他永遠都是外人。Tom知道自己欠缺西西里人骨子裡那種與生俱來的狠勁，而他也不需要，因為他瞭解自己的地位、扮演的角色、以及他擁有的價值和影響力。他是智囊，是法律顧問，是理性與溫和的聲音。

但現在，他動搖了。他沒能識破五家族的詭計。他以為在經歷兩敗俱傷的屠殺之後，五家族的沉默代表他們退縮了，他們意識到游擊戰對自己的商業利益造成多大的虧損，而他們沒有意思使惡鬥延續下去。但他錯了，他被愚弄了，他沒有發現他們的伏兵……他讓Sonny踏上了黃泉路。

Tom回想起他在篤定成為Corleone家族顧問那天的情形。年邁的Genco Abbandando臥病在床不久人世，而他在前往加州洛杉磯的飛機上，因為教父派他去擺平Johnny Fontane的戲約問題。那個時候，他有多麼緊張、多麼興奮、多麼期待——離現在有多麼遙遠。

在一般人的眼裡，他們看到的是黑手黨，是犯罪組織；然而對於Tom，這是「家族」，以血緣為根基、人情為網絡、藉由槍枝與金錢建立起來的另外一種體系，一種秩序。

Sonny在十幾歲的時候就曾犯下持槍搶劫的案子，還嚷著說要加入「家族事業」；至於Tom，由於黑手黨不接納非義大利的人，打從一開始他就不可能成為他們的一員，但他很早就下定決心要為Don做事，為家族盡一份力，成為律師擔任組織的法律顧問，是他為自己找到的位置。（又或許，那是因為Don曾經說過，一個提著公事包的律師，比持槍戴面具的搶匪還能搶到更多錢。）

Sonny……他的兄長，他的手足，他的摯友。Tom還記得，在Don遭到槍擊而Sollozzo綁架他企圖脅迫Corleone家族和他們合作那次，當Sollozzo聽到Don命大逃過一死的時候，他看著那個土耳其人的雙眼，他知道自己恐怕會死在對方的手上，因為透過Tom說服新掌權的Sonny的如意算盤已經無望。所幸，最終他們把他放走讓他回到長堤，當他一走進房間，Sonny立刻衝上來用力抱住他。

打從一開始，他們就是在患難中相識。Sonny總對旁人說，是他在街上把遊蕩的Tom撿回他們家的——實際上，是Tom救了Sonny，在地獄廚房的暗巷裡，他抓著上面有根鐵釘刺出的木板，敲進那個拿刀抵住Sonny的男人的後腦勺，而下一件他知道的事，就是Sonny勾著他的肩膀，把舉目無親並且患有眼疾他帶離遊蕩等死的街頭，把Tom帶進了他的家庭。

此刻，他仍在這裡，但Sonny已經不在了。

Tom知道他應該打電話給Connie以及她的丈夫。他得保護「家人」的安全。正要拿起話筒，他卻發現自己的手抖得厲害，於是他先給自己斟了一小杯烈酒。倒酒的時候酒瓶和玻璃杯磕磕碰碰，濺出的和倒進杯子的相差無幾。

等到他覺得已經能夠控制自己的時候，他才播了電話，告訴Connie和她的丈夫，說他會派人把他們接過來。

在那之後，他致電給Tessio，要他立刻趕來長堤。

然後他陷入痛苦的沉思，苦惱於該如何將這個噩耗告訴這個世界上他最敬愛的人。

 

 


End file.
